Invisible
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: Hermione doesen't get noticed by Ron because he's to busy flirting with other girl's. Find out what she'll do about it. RR: RWHG COMPLETE...
1. Flirting

_**Invisible**_

**Chapter 1: Flirting**

Hermione Christine Granger was very unusual in many ways. For instance she was always found sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common room doing her homework, or flirt with any guys. And she never thought herself to be pretty. What with the tangle mane of hair and the way the guys would look at her as just another one of those students who's into all those academic challenges.

But there is one person who she has an eye out for. And his name is Ronald Weasley. The boy she's liked since she was in her first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since she had seen him on the train, which (Ron never knew) is the whole reason she went into that compartment. She remembered as if it was yesterday...

He was sitting in that compartment at the far end of the train talking to none other than Harry Potter. You would have thought that Hermione would've liked Harry just because he's incredibly famous but for some reason she's always thought of their relationship being perfectly plutonic.

But when Hermione had seen him in they're talking to Harry she knew she had to see him and speak to him (as shy as she was). But out of her nervousness it all came out to be rude and snobby to him. So it wasn't a very good impression.

She just sighed and sat there as she watched the man of her dreams flirting with another girl right before her eyes. How she wishes she could be like this girl. She was tall beautiful, had long silky blonde hair that really brought in the colors of her blue-green eyes.

Hermione looked away from them and turned once again to her unfinished homework.

Harry came in from the portrait hole after meeting Luna and sat himself down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Hello Hermione!" Harry said with a big grin plastered on his face.

Shocked at his facial expression Hermione said, "why are you so happy? Did something happen while you were out with Luna?"

"Yeah! I asked her to go steady. She said 'yes'. Isn't that great I have a girlfriend!" Quickly getting up Harry ran over to Ron to tell him the big news and then up to his dormitory to get some sleep so that he could get an early start, so that he could meet his new girlfriend in the morning for breakfast.

Ron walked over and sat down taking Harry's seat that he had sat in earlier. Hermione pretended not to notice him. "Hey Hermione! Did you hear the news about Harry and Luna being an item now?"

Hermione glanced up and stared into Ron's beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "Yeah, I did. That's great for Harry!" She said sounding a little disappointed.

Now that Harry had a girlfriend things were going to be different. He would spend all his time with Luna and since Ron already ignored her enough as it is, she couldn't help but be a little hurt.

"Yeah! He's a lucky guy!" Hermione looked up at him apprehensively.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he's got a girlfriend. I wish I had one." Ron said not quite meeting Hermione's eye in case she "accidentally" picked up the hint.

Hermione closed her book and stood up. "Believe me Ron you could practically have any girl you want." Picking up her bag she stuffed her books into it. "G'night Ron! I'm going to bed!" With that she headed up into her dormitory.

Ron waited downstairs and waited until he heard the door slam. Then sitting down on the couch he said. "I can't have just _any_ girl."

**A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed my story. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2: Invitation

The next morning Ron woke to find Harry gone. Then he remembered. _The stupid prat went to breakfast with his new girlfriend. _He thought as he got dressed and headed downstairs.

As he came into the common room he located his other bestfriend sitting on the couch doing her homework. He went to sit down right next to her.

"Hi Hermione! Why aren't you in the Great Hall eating breakfast with everyone else?"

"Because I already ate my breakfast! I went down with Harry and Luna! And let me tell you I got so nauseous that I lost my appetite." Hermione said not looking up from her Charms homework.

"Was it really that sickening?" Ron asked not sounding as disgusted as Hermione felt. Maybe he liked that they were a couple. With Ron you could never tell.

"Oh! You have _no_ idea!" She said now shutting her book with a snap. "I mean they were going all out for it. It was gross. Rubbing noses, calling each other pet names, kissing. Just be glad that you weren't there-"

Just then an unwelcome guest (to Hermione) arrived. A gorgeous girl came up to them and said, "Hi Ron!" In a high pitched voice trying to sound seductive. Her name was Cally. And she was the most popular girl in school. To Hermione's dismay she was a seventh year Gryffindor. She was_ Way_ to old for Ron.

She was every thing a girl like Hermione wanted to be. She had long beautiful red hair and light blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to look jealously at the conversation right before her eyes.

"So are you going to the party out at hogsmeade next weekend?" Cally asked Ron.

"What party?" He asked bluntly.

"The party next weekend at hogsmeade silly. See _everyone_ who's _anyone_ is going."

Hermione had too much and she now jumped in. "Next weekend is not a hogsmeade trip."

"So?" Cally replied snobbily turning back to Ron. "So. How about it?"

Ron cast a glanced around at Hermione then said, "I might check it out!" He replied coolly.

"Great I'll see you there... maybe" Turning back around she walked back around to talk to her other friends.

Hermione turned back to Ron furiously. "I can't believe you." She said taking a cushion from the couch and smacking him in the head.

"Ouch! What did _I_ do?"

"You know perfectly well what you did! Ron you are a prefect you can't go to a party that is not permitted."

"Are you not going to let me go?" Ron asked sounding a little bit disappointed.

Hermione placed the pillow back onto the couch. "You know what Ron? I'm not going to keep you away from going. That's your own decision. But if you guys get caught then I'm not going to bail you out." And with that she left through the portrait hole with her back slung over her left shoulder heading for the library.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter almost as much as I had fun writing it. Please read and review.**


	3. You need our help?

**A/N: Thank you to all that has reviewed. And with that I give you the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: You need our help?

While Hermione just sat in the library trying to do her Care of Magical Creatures homework, and all she could think about was Ron and how clueless he could be when it came to girl's. How could he be so clueless, when it comes to flirting with them? Yet when she mentioned that he could get any girl he wanted he was completely clueless.

Just because he was on the quidditch team doesn't give him a right to be a bonehead. He was starting to become a really popular guy. He's becoming more and more hansom every time Hermione sees him, and she's not the only one to notice. Both Harry and Ron have become the most popular guys in school. Not just because they're good looking it's because they're also quidditch stars. Even though Harry is the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Harry is still skinny and fast but his emerald-green eyes are showing brighter than ever. Hermione wondered if this was a sign of some sort. What if it meant danger was coming and she hoped that Harry would notice it as well?

As for Ron he was still that gangly prat but he changed his hairstyle to short and a little messy which was in style now a days. Those muscles were building up and his luscious lips were driving all the girls' absolutely crazy. Hermione was going insane trying to meet his eye and ending up trying hard not to do something stupid as to attack him and start kissing him.

As the week went by Hermione would walk down the hall friendless. And she would see her ex-bestfriend with another girl. Not just any girl but the one Hermione hated the most... Cally. She was hanging all over him. Hermione guessed that she was trying to get him to hold her hand. But he never did, which Hermione was so grateful for.

Hermione had decided that she was going to go to that party that everyone has been talking about, but they all had to be super careful. And Hermione knew that she needed desperate help with something so that nobody would recognize her, and in order to do that she needed—

"Lavendar, Parvati! I need your help!" Hermione said bursting through the door to the dormitory. She sounded desperate.

Lavendar and Parvati just looked at eachother in surprise. Hermione Granger, who was the smartest witch in the school, was seeking their help for something. They never thought they'd hear the day where Hermione would be asking them for help.

Parvati just stood up and said, "Sure what do you need help with?"

Hermione walked over to them and whispered quietly. "I want to go to that party in Hogsmeade that everyone keeps talking about. But the thing is I don't want anybody to notice me."

Both Lavendar and Parvati widened their eyes with surprise. Was she serious? Did she actually want to go to this party?

"Wow Hermione, are you serious? What if the teachers found out? You could get into big trouble what with being a prefect and all." Lavendar said trying to reason with Hermione.

"I know but how can anyone notice me when I'm in disguise. Look all I'm asking for is a little help from you guys. If you don't want to help me then don't." And with that she started to leave but they blocked her from walking out of the exit.

"All right meet us by the History of Magic classroom. Do not go in it. We will come and find you. Got it?" Hermione nodded to show that she understood completely.

**A/N: I won't say much except read and review.**


	4. Makeover Madness

**A/N: It seems like I post this like every couple of hours. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 4: Makeover Madness**

Hermione walked down to the History of Magic classroom. She was a little afraid at first. But soon got over it as Parvati and Lavendar spotted her and pulled her into a nearby classroom**. (A/N: It was not the History of Magic Classroom. She was just suppose to meet them by that classroom.) **They shoved her into a chair and went to work.

They started putting concealer on and were blending it in. Then they gave her a potion that Hermione herself had made for this occasion. It was that sleek easy potion that she had used back in her fourth year. It took out all the frizz and curls that still laid in her hair. Next they added dark eyeliner and blue eye shadow to over it so it looked like it was all one color. Once they had applied her mascara they moved onto her lipstick which was a deep shade of red. And lastly they put blush on her to make her skin look like a dark tan.

Hermione had to say that she felt a little foolish but it was all worth it in the end when Parvati held up the mirror so that she can see the great masterpiece. Hermione couldn't believe it. It did not look like her at all. What have they turned her into? She looked like a pop diva. She smiled. Her teeth were as white as snow. Her brown eyes made her look like she had a mysterious side. But the funny thing was that she actually like the new Hermione. It was perfect. She was beautiful. And she had hoped that Ron would definitely notice her And that he won't recognize her.

"So what do you think?" Lavendar asked a very astounded Hermione.

Hermione was speechless. After a while she found her voice, "wow, you guys have really out done yourselves. This is amazing. Nobody will be able to tell it's me at all. Especially Ron."

At this comment Lavendar and Parvati smiled to their brilliance (for once).

"Now enough of this what're you going to wear?" Asked Lavendar eyeing Hermione's wardrobe as if she was mad to go out dressed like that.

"Well I was thinking about wearing what I have on."

Parvati went over and put her hands on Hermione's shoulder. "I knew something like this would happen so I decided to order you this outfit.

She pulled out a light purple dress that went down to her knees and had short sleeves. She put it on and both Lavendar and Parvati clapped their hands together. "You're ready Hermione!" Exclaimed Lavendar.

"Ron will definitely notice you. He just won't know it's you." Parvati added.

"What if no one likes it? What if Ron knows its me? What if I get laughed at for trying to fit in?" Hermione was having doubts now.

Lanvendar and Parvati exchanged looks then Parvati said, "Hermione you'll be fine. You're just a little paranoid right now but don't worry. It'll all be fine. You're going to be fine. Everyone will love you. You'll be the bell of the ball." Hermione smiled at the expression that Parvati had used.

_They're right! I just need to relax. I really want Ron to notice me. But I don't know what to do. _Hermione thought.

"Speaking of which are you guys even going to the party?" Hermione asked concerned that she'd have to go to the party alone.

"Of course we are like we'd actually miss it." Lavendar said now opening the door for them to go out.

Parvati walked out and called, "we'll accompany you. But I highly doubt you'll actually be paying any attention to us."

And with that Hermione and Lavendar walked out of the classroom to head to the party in Hogsmeade. Hermione just hoped that no teachers would find out about this.

**A/N: Must I remind you to read and review?**


	5. The party

**Chapter 5: The party**

Hermione, Lavendar, and Parvati entered The Three Broomsticks. As everybody, who was laughing, walks the three girls and drinking Butterbeer, they noticed that everyone was staring at Hermione as they passed. Did she really look that bad? Was there something in her teeth?

They made it to the far corner of the room and sat down at a table. Parvati turned to speak to Lavendar and Hermione. "Did you see them? They were staring at you Hermione!"

"I thought I was gonna have a heart attack as I passed everybody," said Hermione.

Just then Lavendar jumped up and turned pointed to someone. "Look Hermione, its Ron! He just walked in."

Hermione felt a fluttering sensation as she watched him many people clapping him on the back. Harry could be seen with Luna some fifteen to twenty feet away. They were in a deep conversation.

"Ron!" Seamus called battling through the crowd to get to him. "Did you see that hot girl that just walked in with Parvati and Lavendar?"

Ron was now interested. "Really? Where?" He said now looking over the heads of the excited crowd.

"She's in the back corner talking."

Ron managed to find his way through everybody. Then he saw her. She was the most beautiful person in the world. He's never seen her at Hogwarts. Did she even go there? How could he miss her? She had chocolate brown eyes and long straight brown hair that flowed to her middle back. And her face shined as she laughed with her friends. That smile was incredible. She had very straight teeth that hid behind those luscious lips that he ever so desired to kiss.

He snapped himself out of his reverie as he now noticed he was staring at an angel. He walked over to their table and went up to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand for her to take.

_We were strangers,_

_Starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming, _

_what we'd have to go through,_

_Now here we are, _

_I'm suddenly standing, _

_At the beginning with you._

They just listened to the song and swayed to the music. It was a perfect song for them. It filled her whole heart up with longing and desire. This is what she really wanted. Hermione really wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. But the thing was that he didn't really know who she was. And if he found out he'd probably hate her.

_No one told me _

_I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart,_

_When I had lost hope,_

_You were there to remind me,_

_This is the start._

After a while of not speaking and just listening to the heaviest music Ron asked, "So how come I've never seen you before?"

That comment brought Hermione's hopes down. He had seen her before. Heck. He was even her bestfriend and he couldn't even recognize her. It took her a while to answer as she was choosing her words very carefully.

"You have seen me before! You've just never really noticed."

"I would definitely remember _you_." He said looking at her in disbelief.

_And life is a role _

_and I wanna keep going._

_love is a river, _

_and I want to keep flowing._

_life is a role,_

_now and forever, wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there _

_when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there _

_when the storm is through, _

_In the end _

_I wanna be standing,_

_At the beginning with you._

"No you obviously you didn't because you would know who I was. That's exactly what your kind would do. Always ignoring the academic type and just hanging around popular people." Hermione said after a while.

"Have you been hanging around my bestfriend Hermione?" He asked bluntly.

"She told me how you are. That you always do this. You find a girl that you're interested in and then you just ditch her for someone else to flirt with. Why can't you stay committed to one person?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

We were strangers, 

_On a crazy adventure._

_Never dreaming, _

_how our dreams would come true._

_Now here we stand,_

_Unafraid of the future,_

_At the beginning with you._

"I can to actually have one person in my life. And right now I want it to be _you_."

Hermione was now hot with anger. "Yeah now that I've told you what I was feeling. You're such a flip-flopper." **(A/N: Sort of like Kerry in the presidential elections. No offense to any democrats out there.) **

_And life is a role,_

_And I want to keep going._

_Love is a river,_

_and I want to keep flowing._

_Life is a role,_

_Now and forever,_

_Wonderful journey. _

_I'll be there, _

_when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there,_

_When the storm is through._

_In the end, _

_I wanna be standing,_

_at the beginning with you._

"I'd really like to get to know you. Give me a chance please?" Those pleading blue eyes stared ever so longingly into hers. How can she say 'no' to a face like that? It seemed like he really did want to get to know her.

Hermione sighed, "Alright! But any funny business and I'm calling the whole thing off. Got it?" He nodded fervently.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_And alone in the dark._

_Now I know that dreams will live on,_

_I've been waiting so long,_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

"So can I please get a name from you?" Ron asked trying to start off fresh. And learning her name was a good way to start.

Hermione didn't answer immediately. How could she have forgotten a name? She had to think of something fast... "it's... Collette.... Collette Jones!" She replied thinking of the first name that popped into her head.

"Hi Collette Jones!" My name is Ron Weasley.

_And life is a role,_

_And I want to keep going._

_Love is a river,_

_and I want to keep flowing._

_Life is a role,_

_Now and forever,_

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there, _

_when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there, _

_When the storm is through._

_In the end, _

I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you Yeah! yeah! 

"So when do I get to see you again?" Ron asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know!" It was Hermione's turn to sound blunt.

"And how am I suppose to find you?" He asked with a hint of foreboding.

Hermione opened her mouth and said, "you don't _I_ will find you!"

_Life is role,_

_And I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river,_

_and I wanna keep going on._

_Starting out on a journey._

_life is a role, _

_and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river,_

_and I wanna keep flowing._

_In the end I wanna be standing,_

_at the beginning with you._

The song was finally over. Both Ron and Hermione broke apart. "I have to go." Hermione said now heading back to her original table to retrieve her coat.

Ron grabbed her arm, "don't go! Please?" He said pleading with those eyes once again.

Hermione (or rather Collette) stepped towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm really sorry but there's some homework that I haven't yet finished."

"Ok! I guess I'll see you around then." He said sounding a little disappointed. And with that she walked out the door without a backward glance. _She seems so familiar somehow. It's almost like she's channeling Hermione's spirit. _Ron thought leaving the party himself.

Just then Cally showed up. "Ron! What a pleasant surprise. Do you want to dance?" She asked leading him onto the dance floor.

Ron pulled back and said, "Sorry I can't I was just leaving."

"Oh Come on Ron! Why are you leaving now?" She asked sounding a little rude.

"Because I have quidditch practice back at the school." He lied.

Cally walked over to him. "Ooh! Can I watch, I've always wanted to watch you in action?"

"Uh sorry! But Harry's doing this new secret training that he doesn't want anybody to see." He said leaving a rejected Cally behind as he walked out into the dew-drenched cold.


	6. Quarreling

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews KrAzYLiKeAFoX, fredngeorgegirl, and Kirsten.**

**Chapter 6: Quarreling**

Hermione went to bed early that night. She felt horrible. All Ron really cared about were looks. He never even noticed her until just today when she had changed her appearance just to get him to notice her. And the sad thing is that he did. But he had no idea who she was.

And what he said to her_, I would definitely remember _you! Yeah right. How could he possibly know that she was Collette Jones? All those times she's been right under her nose and he's just now trying to get to know her. And it's not really _her_ that he wants to get to know... It's Collette. She has to pretend like she's someone totally different now. And if Ron ever found out then she would be in a lot of trouble. Not only that but she would lose her bestfriend and love.

Ron woke up early. He was so happy. It felt like he was on cloud nine. This girl was perfect. She was so pretty. And it seemed like she was a really nice person all the same. And that was an added bonus.

He left the dormitory without waking Harry and bounded down the stairs. There he found Hermione on the couch. She looked so peaceful just sitting there doing her homework. _Stop that Ron! You're in love with somebody else! _He thought trying to reason with himself that he didn't have feelings for Hermione anymore.

"Morning Hermione!" He said taking a seat next to her on the comfy sofa.

Hermione was startled out of her reverie. "Oh! Ron you scared me." She said holding her chest as though he had just given her a heart attack.

"Oh! Hermione, you will not believe it. I met this girl at a party last night. And she was absolutely perfect in every way." He said in delight. "I mean she was smart, and funny and... and beautiful."

At these words Hermione said, "Sounds... sounds wonderful. H-how did it go?"

Ron was lost in a daze. "We only danced to one song, because she had to leave in such a hurry. I really want to see her again. But I can't."

_He's such a prat. He can't see that Collette is right in front of him. _Hermione thought trying hard not to slap Ron for being an obsolete idiot.

Hermione tried to look casual, "And why can't you see her? I mean she must be a flake if she didn't stay."

Ron looked taken aback at these words. "I can not believe what I am hearing. How can you say that? You don't even know her. What makes you think that you could call the most wonderful person in the world a flake?" He was furious with her.

"Ron I didn't mean-,"

"Then tell me what did you mean?" He asked waiting for a response. When it didn't come immediately he said, "You know what Hermione? I don't really care what you mean. Just leave me alone. Because all I'll be able to do is talk about her. I'm going to go out looking for her. And don't you dare try to stop me. It's obvious that your jealous."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but she decided not to because she didn't want another row. So instead she said, "Ron! You have it all wrong I'm not trying to argue with you but, how can you possibly know her after one day?"

Ron stared at her. "You know you're absolutely right. I don't know her all that well." And with that he started to head for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hermione starting to panic.

"I'm going to go find Collette." Ron said heading out of the portrait hole.

Now Hermione was really panicking. _Oh no I got to do something. _

**A/N: I predict that if you don't reiew something bad is gonna happen.**


	7. A Close Call

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days it's because my mother's out of town and my dad doesn't want me to be on the internet at all. I mean it's so unfair my dad's on the other side of the world. Thanks to all that reviewed. So please read and review.**

**Authors Best Friends Note: Because Tammy is not allowed online, it is thanks to me you have this long awaited chapter. (I pressured her into it by telling her of all your requests for an update. lol.)**

**Chapter 7: A close call**

Hermione rushed upstairs and to the Sleek Eazy's Hair potion. She took a gulp and it instantly became her usual bushy hair became straight and flat. Putting a bit of makeup on and a different wardrobe she bolted out the door and out of the Common Room at top speed.

She looked outside and immediately spotted him sitting on the stand by the Quidditch field. She positioned herself to where it looked like she wasn't trying to look for him. It worked. He saw her sprawled out in the middle of the pitch reading a book.

Collette was reading a book and she looked like she didn't want to be bothered. He just sat there staring at the beautiful angel lying before him. The sun was shining on her golden brown hair. And her hands were propped up to her face as she sat reading. And he finally got up the courage to go down there and start a conversation.

Hermione was waiting for Ron to make the first move. What was taking him so long? It definitely would not take him this long to get down from the stand. Who knows if he even saw her! As she considered giving up a familiar sexy voice said, "Hey! What're you reading?"

'Collette' just looked up into his piercing blue eyes and showed him the book titled _Invisible_**! (A/N: I wonder why that sounds so familiar!)**Which she now had just now realized it was upside down. She blushed her embarrassment. However he didn't say anything to about the book being upside down. Instead he sat down next to her and said, "So what's it about?"

In all of her years of knowing him, he had never once asked her what a book was about. Why was he so interested in learning what this book was about? That was an easy question! It's because he doesn't really know who she is. And if he found out he would definitely not be intrigued by this.

Hermione or rather _Collette_ shook herself out of these thoughts and tell him about the book she was currently reading. "It's about this girl who strives to get this guys attention. And in order to do that she changes her appearance. And she does get the guys attention but finds out that it's not good enough. That he should like her for who she is, not who she becomes. But see the thing is that this guy is a real prat because he doesn't see that the girl he is in love with is actually his best friend!"

She finished summarizing the story hoping to see that this story applied to them. Instead he replied, "But isn't it better to just tell the truth and be done with it? I mean it's happened to the best of us before. It's especially happened to me."

At these words Hermione's face lit up! "_Really?_ You've have crush on your best friend?" She asked trying to sound casual. "So tell me about it!"

Ron took a while to answer but when he finally did the bell rang to signal for classes. And they weren't able to finish up there conversation. They walked up to the school together and spotted Harry and Luna standing nearby. Ron led Collette over to them to introduce her.

"Hey guys! Harry, this is Collette the girl I've been telling you about." Hermione had a sick sensation floating around in her stomach.

"Oh hey! It's great to finally meet the famous Collette. Ron's been talking nonstop about you." He added while Ron was turning as red as a tomato.

"Yeah it's great to finally meet you." She said now trying to make up an excuse to leave so that Harry didn't get too suspicious. "Listen! I gotta go to Herbology before Professor Sprout thinks I'm late.

And with that she headed toward the green house. When she was out of sight she ducked behind the corner of the marble staircase and muttering a spell her hair became bushy once more. She headed back to the castle acting as if nothing was wrong.

From the bush a pair of green eyes could be seen watching the event before him.

**A/N: I decided to make it interesting by adding the whole Invisible book. Since it is the name of the story. Anywho please read and review.**


	8. Harry Finds Out

**Chapter 8: Harry finds out**

Hermione walked into her Arithmancy class late. And everything seemed to be normal until later that day when Harry started to get suspicious about who that girl was.

When she walked into the Astronomy classroom they were put into pairs and surprisingly enough Hermione was paired up with Harry where he began to question her about Collette. "So, have you me this new girl that Ron is sort of seeing?" Hermione shook her head as if she knew nothing about it. "Did you even know that he was seeing someone?" Again she shook her head as if she didn't even care about his social life.

But Harry didn't stop there he kept questioning her until she got annoyed. "Look Harry! In case you were wondering I don't really care about Ron's knew found social life. I think it's really great that he found someone he really likes and why do you keep bothering me about this issue? It's almost like you don't like the fact that he's seeing someone."

"It's not that Hermione! It's just that this girl looks so familiar."

"So don't come and complain to _me_." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Ok, fine but you know she does look a lot like you!" Harry said trying hard not to quit now that he was ahead.

Hermione sighed, "She can't possibly look like me. She's probably much prettier than me. And besides it's not possible for me to have a twin around here, especially if you know I'm an only child."

"Look! I know that you are Collette! And frankly I think it's really mean to do that to get Ron's attention. You do know you'll have to tell him eventually right?" Hermione nodded and continued work on their project.

Every time Hermione glimpsed Ron in the hall, he'd be surrounded by people. She wanted to get him alone so that she could tell him but it was just so hard with all those ears around.

It's been an entire week and already Ron hadn't spoken a word about Collette to Hermione or Harry. And Hermione wondered if he had forgotten all about Collette until she finally decided to take some action and become Collette again.

She found Ron in the library working on what looked like to be his Transfiguration homework on turning a small book into a rather large dictionary. All he's managed to do was keep it where it was.

"Are you having some problems? She asked sitting down next to him her face screwed up with concern."

Ron jumped and said very quickly, "No! I'm fine thank you!"

Collette just smiled at this! "You know I can help you if you'd like! I know a lot about this stuff!"

Ron blushed and nodded eager to have her help. She took out her wand and muttered a simple easy going spell. "See it's all in the wrist." She motioned for him to go on.

He was able to do it on the first try. The light book instantly turned into a heavy dictionary. He was too excited to speak. Until Hermione asked him a question that he was dreading.

"So you were going to tell me about this girl that you like!"

Ron didn't reply immediately trying to choose his words carefully so that he didn't hurt Collette's feelings. "I did like my bestfriend! I always thought she was beautiful even if she didn't. She was perfect in every way. I mean she had looks, smarts, she was outgoing, and funny. But the thing is I was always getting into an argument with her. Especially about a bonehead called Viktor Krum. Of course I always thought Hermione was to good for him. But I also had a suspicion that they liked each other and I must say I was quite jealous of their relationship. I didn't even know if they were really going out but in my heart I hoped that Hermione was able to see what was right in front of her."

Hermione's face lit up as he kept talking. She was so happy. Ron really did like her but why couldn't he just tell her that he liked her in the first place. Was he afraid of rejection? That she wouldn't like him the same way? That's not true Hermione liked Ron for a long time. It was just that he was an arrogant prat and sometimes she wanted nothing to do with him because of all the things he would say about Viktor Krum.

"So why didn't you tell her how you felt?"

"Because why would she like me? I mean really she had much better things to do than be crushing on me. I mean wouldn't you?" Asked Ron.

"You know I could have been doing some much better things but then I wouldn't get to know you know would I?"

These words hit Ron. He leaned in intending to kiss her but instead she turned away and got up from the table. "I have to go." She said now standing up and heading for the door to the library.

_What is it with girl's? _Ron asked himself just standing up himself and he too left the library.

**Tammy says read and review! she also says to read melanies stories! (no tammy is not talking about herself in the third person. Again, this is Melanie. hehehe. dont hate me because I'm a dork. Hate me because I'm dorkier than you!)**


	9. Humiliation

**A/N: I really miss being able to post these on a regular bases since my mom won't be back in town until Monday but I do have my bestfriend posting these stories. And I really appreciate that. Which by the way has written to stories on my account wich are Trading Places and Fireplace of a Felon so go check them out.  
**

**Chapter 9: Humiliation**

Now that Harry knew the whole Hermione/Collette thing they've been spending more and more time together. Harry of course was trying to get Hermione to tell Ron everything, but Hermione was too afraid of Ron's reaction.

"I can't do it, Harry! He'll hate me for the rest of my life," Hermione told Harry.

"Look! You could do this. What I think you need is some confidence. Pretend I'm Ron."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Okay! Ron, there's something I really want to tell you. But before you do just hear me out... you know that Collette girl I've never even met?" Harry nodded trying to get into character. "Well the reason for that is because I am her! I mean, I pretended to be her to get you to like me. But I really don't want you to hate me Ron. I know what I did was wrong and I am so sorry but I don't want all of this to be a complete disaster." Hermione stopped there and smiled at Harry finally thinking that those what perhaps be the right thing to say. "So, how was that?"

Harry stood up and hugged Hermione. "I think if you do just that you will still have your bestfriend. I mean even if you don't you will still have a bestfriend but that's because I'm not the one your interested in and besides I already have a girlfriend.

"And why are you lecturing me about you and I not being together? No offense Harry but I see our relationship being strictly platonic," said Hermione with a wide grin plastered on his face. "So, how should I do it? Should go up to him as myself or go to him as Collette."

"Honestly? I think you should go up to him as Collette. That way if he doesn't believe you then you could prove to him that you really are Collette."

"Thanks Harry! You've been a big help," Hermione replied getting up from her chair and kissing Harry on the cheek before heading out of the portrait hole to find Ron.

Just then Cally came out from the shadows holding a camera. She had to stop Hermione from getting to Ron and the best way to do that was to find Ron first.

Collette found Ron outside on the quidditch field and he was with Callly. Hermione ignored the thought of them talking to each other and walked right up to them.

"Hi Ron! Can I talk to you?" Asked Collette in a serious tone.

Ron however looked mad and upset. "How could you do this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Now this isn't turning out exactly like she thought.

"Cally told me everything. How could you do this to me?" He was hurt.

"Ron, will you calm down? I can explain—"

"—then explain this..." he was holding up a picture of her kissing Harry on the cheek and the moving photographs looked like they were kissing on the lips.

Hermione looked up at him horrified. "Ron, you don't believe all this do you? Because I was only kissing him on the cheek. And she knows that." Hermione defended pointing a finger at Cally who looked pretending to look innocent.

"Not only are you a liar! But your also Hermione and your dating my bestfriend! Don't you even know how much that hurts?" There were real tears streaming down his face now.

"You know what Ron? She's just trying to make you think that Harry and I are a couple just so that she could snatch you up! Are you really going to let her do that?" Tears were streaming down Hermione's face.

"It's not about that Hermione! It's about the fact that you didn't tell me who you are. In case you were wondering I liked you the way that you were and when I saw you as Collette I forgot all about you. But instead I fell in love with you all over again. I thought we could never be together. And after what you pulled it's been confirmed that we can't be. Because obviously this was some sick, and twisted lie." Ron spun around and ran back to the school.

Hermione put her hands up to her face trying to wipe away all of the tears. Cally decided not to stop right there. She went up to Hermione, "You don't deserve him! Besides he deserves someone who is much better. Someone like... _me." _

Now Hermione was bawling as she left Cally standing outside in the warm sunshine. Although it didn't feel like sunshine anymore since her world started to come crashing down with rain.

**A/N: I would like to give a shout out to all of those great reviews I have received, so thank you. And please don't forget to review after this chapter.**


	10. A new Plan

**A/N: I am not Melanie who is the author of Trading Places and Fireplace of a Felon. I am however the author of this story and Memorie's of the Past. If you want some more information check my profile. **

**Chapter 10: A new plan**

For the past few weeks neither Ron nor Hermione spoke one single word to each other. Hermione, was afraid that if she said anything to him than he would say something harsh to her. And Ron was so upset with Hermione for embarassing him like that. And Harry would just sit around the common room and look at both Ron and Hermione try to avoid one another's gaze. It was the most pathetic thing that Harry Potter ever had to see.

Harry had tried his best to help Hermione out. "You can't let him get to you Hermione!" Harry had said one afternoon after lessons were over.

"I know but you were not the one getting _your_ heart broken by somebody you loved!"

Harry just stared blankly at her trying to run through what she had just said. Did she really just say _love_? That's impossible. However Harry just shook this thought out of his head. "You know, he also got hurt by someone _he_ loved."

Hermione just stood there. "He never loved me Harry. Ron, would always make fun of how smart I am. And he would tell me that Viktor and I were a couple. But that was never true. Viktor and I were just friends because I told Viktor that I liked somebody else and that I would just like to stay friends with him. I could never do that to Ron." Harry just shook his head as Hermione finished her long description of the love triangle.

This was to much for Hermione. All of the sudden she burst into tears. Harry walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her holding her close like a brother would do to his younger sister. As Hermione just stayed there for a moment,getting Harry's robe all wet, he calmly said, "just leave Ron to me. I'll help you through this."

As she went to bed that night, she couldn't help but be thakful that Harry would be so kind enough to help her through her tough times. It seemed like Harry really understood her. And that he was willing to sacrifice what he has with Luna to help her. He barely saw her now that he spent a lot of his time with Hermione instead of with Luna herself. But according to Harry she didn't mind. Actually she thought it was a great idea that she offered to help in anyway that she possibly can.

And Harry had even asked for the assistance of Ginny. But the bizarre thing was that Harry, Luna, and Ginny wouldn't even tell Hermione what they were planning to do. In fact they didn't drop even the tiniest little hint about what their knew plan would include. They just assured her that it would work and that she didn't have to do anything at all but just go along with her daily routine of her homework and classes.

Of course Hermione did have her suspicians that they were planning something that would relate to them getting kicked out of school. Especially since she walked up to them while they were _oviously _working on something important and had jumped when she asked how it was going.

But somehow Hermione knew that something was going to happen when she went to bed that night. She just contiued to get ready for bed and had fallen asleep before her head had even hit the soft pillow.

Two dark shadows had entered the dormitory filled with sleeping girls' but they didn't want all of them they were after only one. They slowly crept over to both sides of the four poster bed and quietly pushed the hangings to the side. One of the two had mumbled a levitation spell and had lifted Hermione Granger up and out of the door just as the other one held the door open for both Hermione and the masked person made their way silently out of the room and out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: Read ansd review or else.**


	11. Surprise

**A/N: After your done reading please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 11: Surprise**

The next morning Hermione woke up in her soft four-post bed as usual. However, when she opened it she discovered that it was not her room... it was the room of requirement. Hermione looked around the room and discovered lying some ten feet away was another four-post bed. She gradually got up and headed for the bed trying to be as quiet as possible. She tried hard not to scream when she saw who it was... it was _Ron!_

Quickly tiptoeing to the door attempting to get out of there as soon as possible. But of course it was lock. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered "_Alohomora_!" But it just remained locked.

This was not good. Ron would think that she brought him in here but in fact it was his other best friend, his best friend's girlfriend, and his sister.

How could they do this to them. Hermione just thought that they would talk to him and convince him to talk to _her_. But they had actually locked her in this room where they placed a sound barrier upon the room so that nobody had heard them—

Ron stirred in the bed and slowly sat up yawning and stretching he opened his eyes and immediately spotted Hermione by the door trying to get out but failing miserably. Ron stumbled out of bed. "What are _you_ doing here? And where have you put me? Is this the room of requirement?" Ron had asked looking at the familiar room.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes this is the room of requirement. And no I have not put you here. But I am here for the same reason you are, and that's because Harry, Luna, and Ginny all put us here probably thinking that we'll make up."

Furious Ron said, "YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO BE STAYING IN HERE WITH SUCH A JERK AFTER WHAT YOU _DID _TO ME? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Hermione didn't have a comment to add instead she just stayed there taking all the hurt in. She just said,  
"you're right! You're absolutely right. You deserve someone much better. Someone who won't try to be someone else, so that they can win your attention. Someone who has especially put all of the effort into trying to get you to notice them. For six years Ron, you have never even looked at me in that way. And now that I had finally changed you started treating me like a goddess. I really liked the way you looked at Collette. You'd certainly never look at Hermione Granger in that way. For six entire years I have tried to prove to you that I can be the best. But you do deserve someone better. Someone like... Cally."

This was the reaction that Ron was so not hoping to receive. He felt pity toward Hermione. And yet he has like her since his first year. Since that day on the train, he knew that there was some kind of a romantic connection between the two. It was just so perfect. He thought that she would never like him. But now that she is finally admitting it, he realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. That is if she even wants to be with him after his little outburst.

"Look Hermione! It's not that I've never noticed you. It's just that you always would spend your time with Viktor Krum and you know I was jealous from that little talk we had about me liking a certain brainy bookworm." Ron paused as he wiped the tears that had just formed around Hermione's eyes. "I have liked you Hermione. Those girl's that you have seen me talking to were just trying to get my attention. But I already had a secret crush. And as for Cally, she's just the most annoying one of all. I do not like her at all. I don't know what she said to you Hermione but I'm really sorry.

"The truth is that I love you! I will never ever love anyone else as long as I live. If I had to describe the perfect person it would be you."

Hermione's tears were now flowing down her cheeks as if it were a waterfall. She absolutely loved this feeling. She was so happy that she threw her arms around him and they collapsed and the bed. (Don't worry I won't have them do anything like that. This is G remember?)

Ron patted her on the back awkwardly as she released him. "Ron, I love you too!" And with that she leaned in and kissed him. It was pure bliss. And so passionate. Because they knew that there first kiss would be with somebody that they loved so tenderly. Nobody could ever take this moment away.

But it was considering the three stooges had just walked in to the room clapping.


	12. A perfect beginning

**A/N: I have read your reviews and am going to update now. I think this will be the last chapter.**

**Chapter 12:A perfect beginning**

"So you guys are actually an item now?" Ginny asked excitedly jumping on the bed.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and leaned in for another kiss. Then Ron pulled away and said, "Yeah! I guess so."

They just smiled at Harry, Luna, and Ginny. And headed out the door to tell everybody the good news.

Year's later Harry had proposed to Luna and they had gotten married a few months later. Enjoying the married life with a couple of kids and settling down into an early retirement, since Harry had enough money for his great great grandchildren.

Although nobody really knows what happened to the infamous couple of Ron and Hermione. Some say they eloped, others said that they had disappeared with no trace, while a whole crowd of people was convinced that they had died.

Nobody knew what happened to Ron and Hermione. And for years Harry had been searching for a way to find them. He had hired a private team of investigators to try and look for them. But with no such luck. So finally Harry had given up. It seemed like not one single person would be able to find them.

That is until Harry's death. For you see an old couple had attended the funeral but had given their names out to be Reginald and Helen West. After everybody had left they walked up to the beautiful casket that was embroidered with stained wood.

Reg had stopped right then and there. "I'm going to miss you buddy. It's too bad I never came back to see you or Luna. But we did get married and had lots of children. In fact we had produced twelve children. I'll give you their names:

Anna

Billie

Cora

Dexter

Eden

Floyd

Gabriella

Harley

Isabelle

Joey

Klover

Levi

"I would have told you all of this before but you see... I wanted a quiet life with my wife. And I wanted to keep my kids away from the wizarding world until it came time for them to also go to Hogwarts. And we changed our names so that nobody would be able to find us." Ron added finishing his sad story about where they had been for nearly a hundred years. **(A/N: It takes wizards a lot longer for them to age than muggles).**

Helen now stepped in. "My goodness Harry now that my husband has said everything there's not much for me to say now. Except well good luck with your new found life." She and Reg had started to turn around to head back to their car when a familiar voice had stopped them.

"Ron? Hermione?" They slowly turned around and smiled.

THE END 

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's not much of a chapter but I do want to dedicate this chapter for one of my bestfriend's whose mom has just past away at the age of 39. May you rest in peace Mrs. Stout.**


End file.
